Perdition et humiliation
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce qu'il existe plusieurs façons d'asseoir son pouvoir, y compris sur une Wyverne éprise... Perdition et humiliation en une leçon par Pandora Sama. OS. Pandora/Rhadamanthys.


_Perdition et humiliation_

Pandora porta les mains à son ventre qui papillonnait de plus belle. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait vu "son Juge" combattre mais cette fois, la brutalité avec laquelle Rhadamanthys avait rendu les coups, mettant au tapis ses adversaires avec la dernière des violences, avait appelé en elle un désir fou !... elle avait notamment beaucoup apprécié la façon dont Rhadamanthys avait asséné une série de poings dans le ventre d'un ennemi, froissant sa belle protection de bronze, le dernier coup l'ayant envoyé littéralement dans les airs, puis l'avait rattrapé par la gorge, le faisant foncer, tête en avant, dans le premier mur venu, façon bélier humain !...

* * *

Se remémorant les exploits et les poings du Juge, elle contracta les jambes de manière rythmée, faisant monter là un plaisir insensé. Le corps en voulait plus... elle étouffa ses geignements marqués en mordant le dos de sa main fine, autre main coupable descendant toujours plus bas. L'attouchement signa la reddition complète de toute forme de convenance. Le contact eut l'effet d'un superbe feu d'artifice entre ses reins maintenus en étau. Elle libéra sa bouche pulpeuse et se pinça les lèvres, tentant en vain de contenir les sons de plus en plus marqués que les caresses lui procuraient, montant haut le menton dans une respiration coupée. Ah, le chien !... comment osait-il lui faire commettre pareille infamie ?... c'en était douloureux d'irraison !... assurément, il payerait cher cette compromission. Au moindre écart de conduite, Pandora le convoquera et jouera de ses cordes de harpe, savourant les cris douloureux du Juge, souriant aux spasmes violents qui secoueront tout entier son corps, riant presque lorsque son surplis heurtera le sol sur un ultime pincement de corde. Puis elle le sermonnera, belle et violente, avec toute l'autorité conférée par sa position. "Bâ... tard !..." lui échappa au détour d'une caresse plus ferme que les autres. "Chien !..." suivi d'un cri étouffé alors que sa tête tournait sous l'effet des sensations cumulées. Par Hadès, qu'aurait-elle donné pour que ce soit la langue même de ce salopard de Juge qui vienne la flatter ?... le cœur palpitait de plus belle, donnant la réplique aux spasmes délicieux qui lui traversaient le corps sur des sons d'une superbe indécence. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à sa porte. Le corps marqua un hoquet de surprise. Non... pas maintenant...

* * *

Rhadamanthys fut surpris par le temps de réponse, entrant dans la pièce avec un certain affolement pour découvrir une Pandora assise sur le bord de son lit, joues joliment empourprées.

"Tout va bien, Pandora Sama ?..."

Pandora se voyait cracher que non, qu'il referme en vitesse cette porte pour la laisser poursuivre jusqu'à se libérer dans un hurlement.

Le regard du Juge fouillait la pièce, à la recherche d'une pièce à conviction. La méfiance, toujours la méfiance... c'en était assez.

"Approche, Rhadamanthys."

Sa voix avait un mal fou à maintenir éloignées les traitres variations, faisant vibrer l'ordre avec impudence.

Le Spectre s'approcha, vêtu de son éternel surplis.

"Pandora Sama ?..."

"A genoux, Rhadamanthys."

Le monosourcil haussa sur la gauche.

"N'as-tu pas entendu, Rhadamanthys ?"

Par Hadès, répéter ce nom la rendait folle !...

Sans discuter davantage, le Spectre ploya un genou devant elle, casque sous le bras.

Elle hissa un pied nu sur l'épaulette gauche rehaussée d'une série de pointes agressives, robe s'ouvrant, offrant pleine vue sur le délit.

Le regard du Juge s'écarquilla un moment en constatant que l'accès ne comportait aucune entrave.

"Fais ce que tous les bons chiens font."

Rhadamanthys sonda un instant le regard superbe de sa souveraine.

"Qu'attends-tu, Rhadamanthys ?!" le ton montait d'un cran.

Le Juge en tremblait d'anticipation.

"Vite, Rhadamanthys..." susurré comme une supplique douloureuse, n'en pouvant plus d'autant de tension.

Le Juge amena lentement ses mains sur le devant, laissant tomber le casque au sol sans y prendre garde, dénudant les cuisses superbes dans un froissement indécent de tissu. Il déglutit au toucher, désir lui fouettant les reins comme jamais auparavant. Un ultime regard pour s'assurer que la situation ne lui échappait pas.

"Vite !..."

Il lapa une première fois, prudemment, récoltant ce que la femme offrait de plus suave... ses sens se mettaient à bourdonner comme si un rucher logeait dans son crâne, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Puis il osa un second coup de langue, plus prononcé. Puis un troisième.

Deux mains vives vinrent lui saisir les cheveux pour le guider plus près encore, sur un son étouffé terminé en geignement marqué. Échoué contre ce qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'admirer, il perdit les sens, devenant plus vif dans ses coups de langue, corps complètement chamboulé, tension superbe aux reins, se raidissant à mesure sous le surplis.

Ses mains vinrent affirmer leur prise, glissant sous les fesses offertes, l'ouvrant d'autant plus à ses attentions. Il lui échappait des sons comme jamais !... la tête lui tournait mieux qu'après une dizaine de verres de whisky. Il se fit animal entre les cuisses, prenant tout ce qui échappait si généreusement à Pandora. Elle haletait, gorgée de ses attentions répétées et vives, doigts se saisissant de chaque mèche de cheveux blonds, serrant jusqu'à étouffer les racines. Le cœur de Wyvern ne savait plus où il en était, tambourinant l'espace d'un combat, faisant monter le sang jusqu'aux tempes, battant là comme un beau diable, corps vibrant à l'unisson de celui qu'il possédait de la langue.

Pandora, perdue, prononçait des phrases hachées qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de déchiffrer tant il savourait ce qui se produisait en elle, langue de plus en plus audacieuse dans ses explorations, allées et venues marquées. Il était absolument hors de lui, vif et bestial de férocité, comme l'était son Étoile. Elle céda sur un superbe cri jeté qui combla le Juge au-delà de toutes ses belles espérances !... sa respiration saccadée était suprême à ses oreilles tandis qu'il œuvrait encore, corps au supplice, tendu à l'extrême, si bien que le moindre attouchement aurait suffi à appeler de lui une jouissance extraordinaire. Se remettant à peine, elle éloigna d'elle la tête de cheveux, ramenant le Juge à la réalité, le repoussant le plus loin possible, quasiment hors de portée, rabaissant le jupon.

"Tu... peux disposer."

Abasourdi, il secoua brièvement la tête pour rappeler sa raison envolée. Puis il se releva, corps douloureux de tension, palpitant frappant toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine contrariée.

Devant son refus évident de quitter la scène, elle désigna la porte de l'index au Juge qui peinait à freiner l'allure sauvage de sa respiration, odeur tenace hantant encore son palais, mains semblant encore pleines de ses charmes, flattant là tous ses sens dans une torture subtile ; comme s'il n'avait fait que rêver le moment et la sensation.

"N'as-tu pas entendu, Rhadamanthys ?!" s'impatientait sa Princesse.

Le Juge baissa la tête et serra les dents et le poing.

Devant son attitude, Pandora rit.

"Qu'allais-tu imaginer ?... tu m'as juste divertie un moment."

Le regard or était chargé de reproches muets que le Juge était incapable de taire, estomac tordu d'abnégation.

"Baisse le regard immédiatement, Rhadamanthys !..."

Lui, le Juge suprême devant qui bon nombre d'adversaires tremblaient... lui venait de subir la pire humiliation de sa vie.


End file.
